El camino de una invocadora
by R46
Summary: Lucy era una chica normal hasta que la madrugada del día de su cumpleaños, una extraña criatura le dice que es maga y que ha sido asignada a la casa de magos 46 en Barcelona, España,Que peligros le enfrentaran con sus nuevos amigos, Y que ara para ganar aquella extraña competición.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic en fanfiction, y mi primer fanfic de Fairy tail, espero que os guste lo disfrutéis y que me dejéis comentarios y claro esta sugerencias de mejora siempre.**_

Pare el coche en el arcén izquierdo de aquella pequeña carretera secundaria, mire hacia ambos lados, hacia un rato que me sentía insegura, llevaba conduciendo toda la noche y esperaba llegar mañana a la ciudad al la que llevaba ya varias horas de tramo recorrido, para estar con mi familia en mi décimo noveno cumpleaños, y en diez minuto serian las doce cero cero de la noche, y los cumpliría.

Baje del coche, rápidamente y me senté sobre su capo. Apoyando mi espalda sobre el cristal de la luna delantera, estirando completamente mis piernas.Y cerré mis ojos durante unos minutos.

Hasta que oí un ruido que deshizo mi tranquilidad momentánea.

Abrí los ojos, y lentamente,saque el móvil del bolsillo y desbloquearlo 11:59, lo volví a guardar en el bolsillo y de un salto baje del capo del coche mirando que había podido hacer o producir ese ruido.

Poco a poco de el campo que tenia alado del arcén donde estaba estacionado mi coche vino una figura, un tanto extraña a la vista, hasta que con los faros delanteros del coche, su figura se izo visible y vi un pequeño gato con …Alas…

"Necesito descansar " me dije a mi misma.

El "gato" se acerco a mi hasta que lo pude vislumbrar correctamente. Era blanco y con una peculiar forma de vestir con unas lente sobre su nariz.

Se paro en frente de mi y elevo el vuelo con sus dos grandes alas, Así estando ambos cara a cara, el "gato" o "bicho sin identificar" hablo primero:

-Usted es la señorita, Heartfilia Lucy.

-Si…-dije un poco sobrecogida por sus palabras.

-Bien, soy Samuel, un exceed enviado desde el consejo mágico, para informarle señorita Lucy que es maga, maga celestial, desde hace un año hemos seguido tus pasos para comprobar la existencia de magia en ti , y efectivamente la hay por eso hoy, 19 de septiembre, a las 00:01 de este día se te otorgara la plenitud de tus poderes y –agarro rápidamente mi mano dejándome aun mas extrañada- por ello te podrás unir a la casa 46 de magos, situada en España, mas concreta mente en España,Barcelona, mañana se le informara de mas por ahora, no tengo nada mas que decir- y diciendo esto el pequeño "exceed" o así se había definido puso una de sus manos encima de mi mano y otra debajo y con una resplandeciente luz celeste hizo que mi mano y las suyas se iluminaran.

Las aparto y mire mis manos, en mi mano había un pequeño 46 y un signo en forma de llave con un destello al lado, todo en un tono dorado, lo mire extrañada y a la vez confusa.

-Esa es tu marca de iniciada, dejaremos las explicaciones para mañana.-le hice caso, ese bicho tenia alas hablaba y parecía un gato lo que faltaba es que se hiciera enorme y empezara a parecer un gladiador de la edad antigua como los que había cuando dominaba el imperio romano-Y si, me hago enorme y paredco un gladiador, ahora sube a tu coche, que en unos minutos llegaras a tu destino.

La hice caso y me monte el se coloco sobre el capo. Y cerro sus ojos unas pequeñas luces doradas estaban a mi alrededor bueno al del coche mas bien, y minutos mas tarde no se veía nada, segundos después de que eso pasara estaba en frente de la casa del pueblo en la que desde hace dos años vivían mis padres retirados de la ciudad por una enfermedad de mi madre.

Mire incrédula al gato que izo un gesto con los hombros hacia arriba poniendo ambas manos como si llevara una bandeja desapareciendo.

Salí corriendo del coche, y mire donde se suponía que el exceed estaba, rápidamente agarre una nota que había sobre el lugar y la leí.

-Esto solo es el comienzo, nos vemos mañana.

-Samuel, enviado del consejo de magos.


	2. Chapter 1 CApitulo 1

Capitulo 1:

N/A: Hola a todos!Bueno primer capitulo de este fic, y si acabo de empezar uno y ya tengo diez mil en la cabeza asi que espero que os guste y darme un review que no hace daño :))

Habian pasado dos noches desde la ultima vez que vi al gato,exceed para ser mas esactos,pero esque en cuantro entre por la puerta de esa casa sili,y llame a la policia,los echos me an marcado y la policia solo me a dado un pequeño paquete que me dejo mi madre para mi cumpleaños,ahora esta muerta al igual que mi padre,la razon no la se,nadie tiene idea de porque. Pero yo no hiba a pensar mucho en ello era un duro golpe para mi,pero debia seguir con mi vida,la empresa de mi padre se encarga ahora un socio de mi padre un tal Eucliffe y yo e de cambiar mi apellido para que los asesinos de mis padres vengan a por mi.

-Señorita Heartfilia,apartir de este momento su apellido es Meusei,de ascendencia francesa,con toda tu familia en francia sin mucha comunicacion,la familia no existe asi que no habra problemas,estaria bien qur cambiaras tu forma de vestir u conducta-dijo de sopeton el policia que llevava el caso de mis padres.

-Entendido,agente,pero creo que cambiar mi conducta no sera necesario,lo mas seguro es que me valla a vivir a otra parte de españa y deje mis estudias actuales y dedicarme a otra cosa- dije pensando en el gato blanco extrabagante.

-Muy bien eso es todo por el momento,señ descubrimos algo nuevo se lo aremos llegar -dijo el policía abriéndome la puerta gentilmente.

-Gracias de nuevo- dije poniéndome la chaqueta y saliendo del lugar.  
Salí de la comisaria a la vez que colocaba al rededor de mi cuello un pañuelo encaminándome hacia mi abrí y posteriormente lo abrí.Deje el bolso en el asiento trasero y se ollo un ploff en el asiento del copiloto. Mire y como no un extraño gato volvió a aparecer:

-Eh-dije-Tu no eres el del otro día -mire detalladamente a ese gato rojo y con chaleco.  
-No yo soy mejor-dijo con labia y superioridad.  
-Digamos que te creo,pero ahora dime por que estas tu en vez de el  
-Deberías alegrarte de haber sido asignada a la 46,casa de magos de alta calidad y ahora también de una maga de espíritus celestiales sin experiencia.

-Alguna vez te an dicho que si no tienes algo bueno que decir es mejor callarse.

-Y a tu nunca te an dicho que las rubias son tontas por que ese criterio se esta cumpliendo.-dijo una segunda voz que salia del lado contrario de la ventanilla.

-¿Quien eres tu ? - pregunte venenosa mientras lo miraba alto y musculo hijos azules,rubio, boca mediana...espera espera espera -Tu también eres rubio -exclame.

-Eso no te hace adivina Lucy-dijo egocéntrico el rubio mientras daba media vuelta al coche para abrir el asiento del copiloto y que el gato de un salto o mas bien aleteo se sentara detrás.

-¿Quien eres?-dije secamente.  
-Sting eucliffe,Sting -sama para ti,jefe de la casa 46 en Barcelona España,Dragón slayer de luz y tu peor pesadilla-dijo tranquilamente- Tu llegada esta programada para esta noche,así que ahora en marcha tenemos tres horas de coche y yo voy ha dormirme-dijo abrochándose el cinturón.

-Encantada por cierto-dije con asco para minuto después comenzar a conducir y ver como la cara del joven chico empezaba a cambiar de color y a tener convulsiones -Ah por cierto las bolsas para potar están en el cajón.

Como el dijo a las tres horas llegamos y me izo darle los mandos del coche para que mirara bien donde estaba la casa,esta estaba situada en una de las zonas caras de la ciudad,era un adosado precioso con piscina exterior,estos puñeteros magos si que tiene pasta ,pensaba para mis adentros mientras que el rubio situaba el coche en la plaza de aparcamiento de la entrada ahora mi 3008 me parecía poco con lo que se veía en esa casa. "Puñeteros magos ricos" volví y a decir para mi misma.  
El coche se paro, y se ollo un portazo deje de pensar en la riqueza de los habitantes de la casa y baje del coche,Sting con su ya vista por mi y ya conocida me lanzo las llaves del cogí al vuelo. Y me gire para ver la entrada a la la cual ya estaba Sting entrando en ella.


End file.
